Historia de otro libro
by evolvelove
Summary: El amor de las abejas, Corazón en llamas y otras historias cortas que se mezclan en una sola pagina. Solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para que surja el amor, yo estoy dispuesto a dar ese empujón. (Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Comedia, Cliches... etc) (Gran parte toma inspiración de Trisperado, pero no son las mismas historias)


**Historias de otro libro**

**El amor de las abejas (prologo).**

En su ceremonia de anunciación, cuando Ubuyashiki lo había reunido a él y a sus amigos para ser nombrados pilares, Kanroji no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo normal cuando lo vio vestido tan formalmente, con una sonrisa radiante e similar a la de Rengoku… pero con ese toque de amor infinito que Tanjiro parecía cargar consigo siempre.

Se sintió como una doncella, sonrojada en su lugar mientras Tanjiro juraba proteger a todo inocente mientras estuviera con vida. No podía creer que alguien cuatro años mayor que ella se vea mucho más maduro… le daba un aire caballeroso.

Pero todo eso acabo con la ceremonia, esa seriedad que tan nerviosa la había puesto se esfumo y entonces volvió a verlo como un amigo más.

**Corazón en llamas (parte uno).**

Por el rabillo de sus ojos la miraba a través del cuarto, cuando todos estaban distraídos, su sola mirada la ponía rosada, nerviosa y con los hombros ligeramente levantados. Cuando Tanjiro se dio cuenta del efecto que causaba en Kanroji, aquella vez que estuvieron solos al final del festival de medio año… el chico no dejaba de pensar y añorar el siguiente encuentro.

Kanroji por su parte, no paraba de respirar agitadamente, nerviosa y con sudor por todas partes, se sentía… indefensa. Ese chico pequeño ya era un hombre, nunca espero que hubiera hecho lo que hizo aquella vez, cuando la agarro de la cintura y lo acerco a él, los dos algo tomados… algo enamorados.

La manera en que la llevo de la mano a ese callejón que daba al bosque… tan firme y seguro. Mentiría si dijera que no quería que aquello pasara, lo había estado deseando desde que lo volvió a ver un año después de su partida.

Lo salvaje del momento, lo pasional de todo… el calor.

"…discúlpenme"-dijo sin poder aguantar más, mirando con cautela al pelirrojo en cada movimiento que hacía, solo rompió contacto visual cuando salió del cuarto y camino lentamente por los corredores.

El corazón le latía demasiado, quizá eso no le dejo escuchar cuando Tanjiro se le acerco lo suficiente como para tomarla de los hombros. Su solo tacto le hizo derretirse, ojos cerrados y sus hombros relajándose, Kanroji exhalo vapor caliente en el frio invierno.

"…Tanjiro…".  
"…yo tampoco aguantaba"-una de sus manos se deslizo por debajo de su yukata, tomando sus pechos y jugando con ellos, todo mientras le besaba tiernamente el cuello por detrás.  
"…hay un cuarto vacío cerca… podemos ir ahí?"-pidió a duras penas, sosteniéndose de donde podía para no caer.

Su otra mano bajo por todo su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo en sentir su cuerpo por encima de sus ropas, Kanroji abrió sus ojos y se apegó más a su amante, deseando sentir su cuerpo de igual forma.

Casi al final del pasadizo, el pilar del amor restregándose sensualmente contra el pilar de las llamas, quien la tenía bien sostenida mientras besaba su cuello fuerte y sonoramente.

"…el cuarto está muy lejos…"-le dijo al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo.

Mitsuri se mordió los labios y aguanto un fuerte gemido, todo era Tanjiro, placer, el latido de su corazón y otra vez Tanjiro.

"...nos van a d-descubrir…"-fue ella quien le dijo al oído esta vez, poniéndose de puntitas para llegar a su oídos.  
"…no me importa"-dijo primitivo, casi enojado, siendo más brusco con su pecho, y en su cuello. Provocando que Kanroji entre en éxtasis, su mirada perdida en el techo, su boca bien abierta, dejando salir gemidos fuertes y claros.

Sus rodillas las tenía temblorosas, la sensación era abrumadora, lo que dijo sobre que alguien les podría pillar… poco a poco se desvaneció.

"…pero quiero hacer más"-dijo Tanjiro, separando sus labios de su cuello, dejándole varios círculos rojos antes de mirarla a los ojos-"Este cuarto está bien"-dijo sin siquiera mirar al cuarto de alado, abriéndolo y tomando de la mano a la pelirosa.  
"…o-ok!"-asintió perdida, ebria de querer sentir más, además de eso, la mirada tan posesiva y molesta del muchacho la conquisto al segundo.

Quería hacerlo, quería continuar lo que dejaron a medias la otra vez, esta vez sin interrupciones, sin miedo… lo quería!

**Adorable.**

Cuando la mayoría de las personas descubría lo que era su hermano, siempre había dos respuestas… pero Kanroji cambio eso.

"Acaso no eres adorable? Eres adorable…!"-dijo la pelirosa, levantando al pequeño Tanjiro en el aire, haciéndole hacer ruidos de felicidad.  
"…p-parece que en verdad le agradas, Kanroji san"-hablo Nezuko, sorprendida de que lo estuvieran pasando tan bien.  
"Es tan lindo!"-se llevó una mano a su mejilla, como si hubiera comido algo realmente dulce-"Cuantos años dices que tiene realmente, Nezuko?".  
"A-ah…! Pues… dieciocho? No recuerdo muy bien ya que siempre anda volviéndose mayor o menor…"-rio avergonzada.  
"Eh…! Dieciocho?"-volvió a mirar al pequeño Tanjiro-"Eso quiere decir que ya eres todo un hombre, Tanjiro!"-le revolvió sus cabellos.  
"P-porque la pregunta…?"-sintió curiosidad.  
"Oh! Pensaba que cuando vuelva a ser humano podría casarme con él!"-contesto algo avergonzada, sus mejillas bien rosadas.  
"…ah… entiendo"-contesto Nezuko, en shock.

No todos los días un pilar aclamaba querer casarse con un demonio… sin duda una noche rara para Nezuko.

**Fantasía hecha realidad?**

Kanroji Mitsuri era una chica fuera de lo normal, muy fuerte, muy enamoradiza, muy inocente. Cuando uno la conocía de verdad, las ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella era inevitable, y es que además de ser amable, la pilar del amor era demasiado linda.

"Kanroji dijo que vendría conmigo a la ciudad!"-Tanjiro se puso a su izquierda, casi pegado al hombro de la pelirosa-"Porque eres tan terco, Iguro?".  
"Ella no ha dicho nada sobre ir contigo a alguna parte…"-una vena sobresalió de su frente, realmente molest-"…por que no te pierdes? Estábamos bastante bien hasta que tu llegaste".  
"E-eh…"-intento hablar la pelirosa, nerviosa y roja en medio del par-"…yo-".  
"Solo está aquí porque le invitaste comida…"-Tanjiro fue un poco más agresivo, borrando su sonrisa y desafiando al pilar de serpiente.  
"…y que acaso un amigo no puede invitar a su mejor amiga a comer?"-Iguro sonrió burlón-"Bájate de tus caballos mocoso, Kanroji está aquí porque quiere".  
"…o-oigan…"-abrió un poco la boca.  
"Kanroji san!"-Tanjiro se giró a verle.

La pelirosa se perdió en esa mirada determinada, los ojos rojos y lo apuesto que se había vuelto con el pasar del tiempo… no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

"Por favor acompáñame a la ciudad! Tengo muchos nuevos restaurantes que mostrarte!"-le tomo de la mano, la pelirosa empezó a botar humo por el contacto.  
"Oye…"-Iguro se metió, casi chocando frentes con el pilar de fuego-"…quien es el que está jugando sucio, eh? Tanjiro…?"-le miro furioso, poniéndose enfrente de Kanroji.

La acción puso a la pilar del amor aún más nerviosa, primero era Tanjiro y ahora Iguro la protegía como si fuera su esposa… el sudor la estaba matando, hacia demasiado calor.

"Vamos… salgamos afuera y decídamelos con un duelo"-le reto Iguro-"No te creas superior a mí solo porque diste el golpe final a Musan…".  
"No lo hago… pero si eso dejara que me dejes salir con Kanroji san… acepto!".

Por su parte Mitsuri estaba balbuceando con humo saliéndole de su cabeza, ya solo rojo había en su cara, sus manos temblorosas intentando apaciguar a los dos chicos… aunque internamente su lado fantasioso no paraba de gritar de la emoción.

Y es que en que tiempos dos chicos se ponían a pelear por una chica?

**Futuro?**

Había una niña, ojos y cabello rojo oscuro con sus puntas de color rosa, cálida sonrisa y piel blanca, estatura promedio... pero había un pequeño problema.

"Tan linda…!"-dijo Kanroji, abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña niña, acariciándole la cabeza de vez en cuando.

La pequeña pelirroja estaba tranquila y feliz en su abrazo, disfrutando el momento con como ella se había se refirió…

"…madre!"-incluso podías ver los corazones a su alrededor, las dos tenían el mismo aire a su alrededor, no cabía duda.

Mientras las dos disfrutaban el momento, todos los demás voltearon a ver a Tanjiro, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto… pero no se había dado cuenta del claro parecido.

"…q-que…?"-dijo algo intimidado.  
"No te hagas el tonto..."-Zenitsu le vio escéptico-"…siempre sospeche de ti…! Cuando fue?! Eh…? Eh?!"-le empezó a toquetear exigiendo una respuesta.  
"Yo no-".  
"Es obvio hermano… no vale la pena mentir"-hablo Nezuko, cruzándose de brazos.  
"Pero yo no-"-Zenitsu lo empezó a sacudir con rudeza, impidiéndole hablar.

Mientras ellos lo interrogaban, Inosuke y Kanao poco a poco se acercaban a la peculiar niña y a Kanroji, quienes los recibieron sonrientes.

"…tu eres la hija de Gompanchiro?"-pregunto Inosuke, agachándose para verle de más de cerca.  
"Si! Me llamo Honoka! Hola tío Inosuke!"-le palpo su nariz de jabalí.

En vez de reaccionar agresivamente, Inosuke empezó a respirar en calma, dejando salir un típico sonido que siempre hacia cuando estaba relajado. Honoka se giró a ver a Kanao, quien le miraba un poco… descontenta.

"…tía Kanao!"-le sonrió de oreja a oreja, lanzándose para abrazarle y frotar su cara contra ella-"Estas igual de bonita!".  
"Gracias…"-contesto algo incomoda, recién estaba acostumbrándose a recibir muestras de afecto después de todo.

Pero algo de la niña le hacía confiar en ella… sentía como si Tanjiro viviera en ella, o por lo menos, una gran parte de él. Y eso le agradaba.

Al final, la niña desapareció al anochecer, dejando a Tanjiro y Kanroji con sus miradas puestas sobre el otro a través del cuarto en que estaban. Los dos preguntándose si es que esa niña en verdad vendría del futuro…

…cualquiera que sea la verdad, a ningún de los dos les disgusto la idea.

**El amor de las abejas (parte uno).**

"Me pregunto que pensaran las abejas de nosotros…"-hablo Tanjiro, relajándose en su lugar con su mirada puesta en los panales del jardín de la casa de Kanroji.  
"Hmm? Por qué te interesa saberlo?"-la pelirosa volteo a verle algo confundida.  
"Pura curiosidad... me pregunto si ellas amaran tanto a su reina como nosotros a esa persona especial".

Su corazón se puso como loco de la nada, sus hombros los subió por los nervios, su cara seguro estaba hecha un tomate… pero aun así no sintió que debía interrumpirle. En su cabeza, Kanroji fantaseaba con que quizá, solo quizá… Tanjiro esté a punto de declarársele con el dulce olor de la miel en sus fosas nasales.

Pero le diría que sí? No sentía lo mismo por el… no sentía lo mismo… pero el momento puede que la traicione. Era el escenario perfecto, quizá solo por eso le diría que sí.

"Q-quizá…"-dijo Kanroji, agachando la mirada para ocultar su enorme sonrojo.  
"El amor sería más fácil, no crees?"-Tanjiro volteo a verla a ella-"Nacer amando incondicionalmente a alguien… sería más fácil".

Ante eso, la pelirosa dejo de estar nerviosa, sus palabras en vez de ser lo que ella esperaba, la habían puesto a pensar y regresar a la realidad. Regresar a verlo como un buen amigo con el que le gustaba charlar largos ratos.

"Pero y si esa persona no siento lo mismo?"-intercambio miradas con el pelirrojo.  
"…uno ama incondicionalmente, no esperando algo a cambio"-le sonrió antes de volver a mirar los panales-"Por lo menos… eso creo".

Amaba cuando venía a visitarla, siempre había algo nuevo que contarle o enseñarle, Tanjiro era un muy buen amigo. Lo quería.

**Corazón en llamas (parte dos).**

Mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores, buscando el baño con una sonrisa mareada por el alcohol.

…una joven pelirosa ya hacia moviéndose por si sola encima de la entrepierna de su amante. Los dos mirándose perdidos en el color de ojos del otro.

Kanao empezó a tener un poco de hipo, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, por lo menos, no tanto como Nezuko y el resto le habían hecho tomar.

"…_que pasa?_"-escucho a alguien hablar, la voz sonaba familiar, pero el alcohol no le dejaba reconocerlo por completo-"_Ya te cansaste…?_".

La voz venia del corredor a su derecha, el baño lo tenía enfrente… pero sentía curiosidad por quien era la voz misteriosa.

"…_un p-poco"-_escucho una nueva voz, sonaba más femenina.  
"_Déjame ayudarte entonces…"-_escucho una leve risa, Kanao siguió el sonido y encontró el cuarto de donde venía.

Pero apenas dio un paso, gemidos y gruñidos se empezaron a escuchar con más fuerza, las siluetas que se veían desde adentro le puso el rostro rojísimo, tensándose de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando adentro.

Kanao trago saliva, su corazón empezando a latirle con fuerza, el alcohol pareció desaparecerse al instante que entro en esta situación. Los sonidos eran muy obscenos, la sombra daba a entender que era un momento muy pero muy pasional… crudo.

"…_Tanjiro…!"._

…_como? _Acaso había oído bien…?

"…_se siente bien?"-_su voz… su voz era idéntica. Era el… pero quien era la otra?  
_"…s-si!"_.

Quien era, su voz era muy aguda, hablaba demasiado bajo… la silueta no hacía nada más que moverse de arriba a abajo, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

…pero quería averiguarlo. Así que lentamente deslizo un poco de la puerta… solo lo suficiente para ver quién era.

"S-se siente demasiado bien…!"-con esas palabras descubrió a la chica… y Kanao quedo petrificada.

Podia ver la espalda desnuda de Tanjiro, abrazado por Kanroji quien parecía estar en completo éxtasis mientras le abrazaba con fuerza el cuello. Podía ver la intensidad del sexo en el rostro de la pelirosa, dientes estrujados y ojos fuertemente cerrados… pero el gesto era de placer, no cabía duda, puro placer.

Kanao empezó a respirar agitadamente, era la primera vez que veía algo así, algo así de intenso como para que la inocente pilar del amor este gimiendo mientras montaba al pelirrojo. Quien por cierto, tenía bien sostenida a Kanroji en lo que lamia su cuello.

_Como un animal…_ pensó la pelinegra, tragando saliva al ver como esa sola acción hizo estremecerse a la pelirosa. Pero ella misma no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando vio al pelirrojo levantar a Kanroji, tomándola solo de las piernas.

"Mitsuri…"-dijo entre suspiros, su voz era profunda… hipnotizante-"…ya voy a acabar".  
"…s-si…!"-fue lo único que pudo decir, Kanao no la culpaba, la pobre parecía estar al borde de la locura con la velocidad y fiereza con la que la tomaba una y otra vez.

Llegado el final, Kanao se encontró sudando a montones, caliente y con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos. Cuando vio como Tanjiro estrujo una de sus manos en el cabello de la pelirosa mientras que ella se arqueaba para atrás tapándose la boca con ambas manos… fue como ver una escultura.

La escultura del amor… el pasional, por lo menos.

Volvió a tragar saliva, esperando paciente para saber que harían después… que seguía después de tal momento celestial entre ambos.

"…te amo"-dijo Tanjiro, besando cuidadosamente el cuello y las mejillas de la pelirosa, aun sostenida por sus brazos para tenerla lo más cerca posible.  
"…creo que yo también, Tanjiro"-Kanroji sonrió cansada, inclinando su cabeza para un costado para que su amante le besara con más facilidad.

Luego ambos compartieron un lento beso, más íntimo, más normal entre una pareja enamorada. Y entonces Kanao los dejo a solas, uso rápidamente el baño y regreso a beber cuanto alcohol pueda.

Porque aunque había sido un espectáculo bastante peculiar… era algo que definitivamente no quería recordar para mañana. El amor no correspondido es algo doloroso, después de todo…

**El amor de las abejas (parte dos).**

"Te gusta mi hermano?".

Kanroji se atoro con su comida, golpeándose varias veces el pecho para poder pasar la comida, la sola pregunta la puso roja y nerviosa… como de costumbre cuando alguien empezaba a hablar del amor.

"…p-por qué piensas eso?"-pregunto agotada, con un vaso de agua en su mano.  
"Los dos se han vuelto muy cercanos últimamente, parece que tu fueras la yo demonio y él te cargara en su espalda, en su caja"-sonrió.  
"…no entiendo"-le miro confundida.  
"Bueno… cunado lo entiendas recuerda esto, ok?"-se le acercó para hablarle más despacio-"Tienes mi bendición".

Y entonces Kanroji empezó a imaginarse a su amigo arrodillado, luego con ella en el altar, luego alado suyo mientras ella sostenía un bebe en brazos… luego como una familia…!

"C-creo que estoy bien…"-empezó a comer para calmarse-"…siendo su amiga".  
"Oye!"-Nezuko se ilumino, como si recordara algo-"Esa es la segunda vez que escucho esas mismas palabras!".  
"Eh…?"-Kanroji siguió comiendo.

…pero lo que dijo Nezuko le hizo sentir curiosidad de quien había dicho algo parecido. Tambien se sintió incomoda en su camino a casa, cuando pensaba en Tanjiro.

Sera que había una chica que era tan buena amiga con Tanjiro como ella?!

**Fantasia del otro lado.**

"Nezuko me dio su bendición!"-exclamo Kanroji, tirando del brazo del pelirrojo mientras hacia un puchero.  
"Nezuko no es la que decide por Tanjiro, Kanroji san…"-dijo Shinobu, realmente molesta con la pelirosa-"…así que podrías dejar de jalar del brazo a Tanjiro?"-unas cuantas venas sobresalieron de su frente.

Mientras tanto, Tanjiro se preguntaba nervioso a si mismo… en que momento pudo pasar esto? Si bien recordaba, él estaba hablando tranquilamente con Zenitsu e Inosuke… hasta que llego Kanroji y pidió un momento a solas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo importante, Shinobu se apareció de la nada a su izquierda, sonriente como siempre. La pilar de insecto se sentó a su lado y se le apego íntimamente con su mirada puesta sobre Kanroji, como si le estuviera desafiando a que continuara hablando… y entonces ahí empezó el tira y afloja entre las dos pilares.

Y él no podía hacer o decir algo al respecto, porque cada vez que lo intentaba Shinobu le mandaba una mirada de que ni se le ocurra mover un dedo… o terminaría noqueado en el piso al segundo.

"La diferencia de edad entre Tanjiro y tu es mayor, conmigo son solo tres años"-Shinobu empezó a perder la paciencia, un tic nervioso le estaba molestando.  
"La edad es solo un numero en el amor!"-grito avergonzada la pelirosa, determinada a no dejarse intimidar-"Ademas…"-todo su cuerpo tembló, lleno de miedo-"…t-tu das mucho miedo! Shinobu san! N-no eres para nada compatible…!".

Tanjiro se petrifico y vio como aún más venas sobresalían de Shinobu, quien lentamente se levantó y tomo el mango de su katana.

"…no tenía idea de que querías vivir poco, Kanroji…"-dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa, aguantando la gran ofensa que le dijo la pelirosa.  
"N-no te tengo miedo!"-Kanroji se levantó con los ojos cerrados, asustada pero decidida-"Si a-así quieres arreglarlo por mi esta b-bien…!"-aguanto el aire.

Tanjiro quedo rojo y balbuceando incoherencias en medio del cuarto… mientras dos pilares se preparaban para darlo todo con tal de llevárselo a casa como su marido. Algo estaba muy bien y muy mal al mismo tiempo…

**El amor de las abejas (parte tres).**

Giraba y giraba, feliz y riendo, Mitsuri sentía pasar el momento de su vida mientras Tanjiro bailaba con ella. Un baile vivo y feliz, la gente que estaba a su alrededor parecía haberlos vistos como una pareja y les dejo estar en el medio.

No eran pareja, pero Kanroji agradeció que así los vieran, ya que de otra manera probablemente no la esté pasando tan bien. Girando con gracia y con ayuda de Tanjiro en lo que parecía una flor en el festival de año nuevo.

Todo era como en sus fantasías, un caballero, alias Tanjiro, la sacaba a bailar y le tomaba con firmeza de las manos, le sonreía y le hacía dar vueltas al ritmo de la música. Las luces ni tan brillantes ni oscuras, el alcohol dulce pero con su toque de fuerza, la música… la música era perfecta.

Todo era perfecto, amaba esto. Amaba todo lo que le estaba pasando…

"…te amo"-soltó sin pensarlo, inclinando un poco su cabeza a un costado mientras miraba perdidamente a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Tanjiro dejo de moverse, petrificado por la mirada de Kanroji, su mano sosteniendo la suya… su corazón empezó a tomar control. Siguiendo una fuerza mayor, el pelirrojo lentamente fue cerrando el espacio entre sus rostros, dejándose llevar.

…pero algo lo detuvo. Unas manos, sus manos, las tenía sobre sus mejillas, impidiéndole acercarse más, por qué?

"Gracias Tanjiro… esto fue un sueño hecho realidad"-le dijo luego de darle un suave beso en su mejilla. Sus brazos sobre su cuello en lo que lo abrazaba.

Tanjiro estaba seguro que había sentido amor en ese momento… solo que, no la clase de amor que él esperaba.

**Él es el mayor.**

De todos los chicos que le gustaban en los cazadores de demonios… había uno que sobresalía. Un pilar de cabello rojo oscuro que siempre sabia ponerla roja y nerviosa con algunas palabras o una sonrisa, a veces solo verlo a la distancia bastaba para que Kanroji sintiera su corazón latir con fuerza.

"Ah! Tu eres la chica con la fuerza de diez hombres? Verdad?"-pregunto Tanjiro con una sonrisa, mirándole directamente a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

Luego de entrenar con el resto de los pilares, Kanroji por fin había llegado a la etapa final de su entrenamiento… el cual era con el pilar de las flamas. Tanjiro Kamado.

"…s-s-si!"-hizo una reverencia, avergonzada de que la recordara por esa especifica característica-"Mi n-nombre es Mitsuri Kanroji…!"-empezó a sudar.  
"Uhm…"-Tanjiro dio una vuelta a su alrededor para verla por completo, buscando sus fortalezas y debilidades-"…tienes mucho potencial! Kanroji".  
"G-gracias! Es un honor!"-volvió a inclinarse.  
"Antes de empezar mi entrenamiento…"-Tanjiro se sentó en un lado de la única mesa del lugar-"…me gustaría probar tu fuerza!".

Kanroji entro en pánico, humo saliendo de su cabeza por solo ver la mano en el aire del pilar… y es que nunca antes había sostenido manos con un chico! Mucho menos con el que le gustaba!

"…o-ok…!"-lenta y torpemente se sentó enfrente suyo, tomándose unos minutos en finalmente tomarle de la mano.  
"No voy a contenerme… da lo mejor de ti, Kanroji!"-le miro decidido.

La pelirosa se perdió en sus ojos, su mano estaba siendo sostenida solo por el agarre de Tanjiro… sentía que iba a desmayarse de tanto calor.

"…ahora!".

…pero apenas empezó, Kanroji fue lanzada contra la pared, la fuerza con la que el pelirrojo puso su mano contra la mesa termino por lanzarla lejos. Tal parecía que la pelirosa no soporto la actitud del pilar… y se desmayó de los nervios apenas empezó el duelo.

"…lo siento, en verdad lo siento!"-decía una y otra vez Tanjiro, inclinándose ante la vendada pelirosa, quien ahora estaba un poco más calmada… pero igual de roja-"Debí olfatear tu estado de ánimo! Me deje llevar!".  
"N-no se preocupe, Kamado san…"-intento calmarlo-"…fui yo quien se desmayó repentinamente…".  
"Tonterías!"-Tanjiro le tomo de las manos-"Como pilar es mi deber proteger a mis estudiantes! Por favor, acepta mis disculpas Kanroji!"-le miro serio.  
"S-sensei…"-le miro sorprendida.

Era el momento perfecto, los dos solos, se hacía de noche, solo había cuatro años de diferencia… debía decirlo! Debía confesarle su a-

"Oye mocosa…"-una voz se escuchó por detrás suya, profunda y llena de hostilidad, incluso sintió su vida pasar por sus ojos-"…por qué esa sonrisa?".

Girándose lentamente, Kanroji vio con la piel de gallina a una mujer de pelo negro, capa blanca que le cubría el hombro y un ornamento de mariposa que recogía su cabello… sus ojos violetas miraban a través de su alma.

De no ser porque la manera en que la miraba, llena de odio e incluso con una que otra vena sobresaliendo de su frente, Kanroji hubiera pensado que era muy bonita. Esta mujer era una pilar, podía adivinarlo con solo mirarla.

"Ya suéltale la mano"-dijo casi en una orden.  
"Kanao!"-Tanjiro se levantó con una sonrisa-"Ya terminaste de entrenar a tu nueva estudiante?".  
"Si…"-se relajó un poco, pero su mirada regreso rápidamente a la pelirosa-"…quien se supone que es ella?".  
"Su nombre es Kanroji Mitsuri! Sera mi nueva estudiante!"-anuncio sonriente, presentándola como si fuera un premio.  
"…no le veo nada bueno, porque no escoges a alguien mejor?"-sugirió sonriente-"Esta mocosa no va a llegar a hacer nada!"-siguió sonriendo.  
"Eh… Kanao, por favor no digas eso…"-Tanjiro intento calmarla un poco.  
"Solo estoy siendo honesta".  
"Pues te equivocas!"-Tanjiro se cruzó de brazos-"El mismo maestro me dijo que era tan fuerte como diez hombres!".  
"Oh…? Enserio?"-Kanao se sintió fastidiada-"Pues la fuerza no lo es todo, si no tiene habilidad solo será comida demonios".  
"Confió en ella!"-Tanjiro se mantuvo firme, determinado en entrenar a la pelirosa.

Kanroji lo vio avergonzada desde donde estaba, cada vez más enamorada del pilar… pero esta vez no paso desapercibida, ya que Kanao la vio desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices"-Kanao se relajó y se giró a ver a la pelirosa, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a su lado.

Kanroji volvió a sentir la misma hostilidad de antes, su cuerpo se tensó como un tronco otra vez. Kanao se agacho lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

"Muérete mocosa, nunca vuelvas a agarrarle las manos con esa sonrisa a Tanjiro"-susurro con una sonrisa… oscura y llena de odio.

…tal parecía que enamorarse de un pilar tenía sus desventajas…

**El amor de las abejas (parte cuatro).**

"Estas bien…?".

Kanroji salió de su trance, la mano de Nezuko en su hombro, la menor la veía con entre preocupada y confundida.

"Te estaba hablando y no contestabas, estas bien?".

La pelirosa dejo de mirar a ese chico tan apuesto y alto, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para poder regresar a la normalidad y sacárselo de la cabeza.

"…estoy bien"-sonrió de vuelta, haciendo contacto visual con Nezuko-"Solo no reconocí a tu hermano, ha cambiado bastante…".  
"Verdad?"-sonrió Nezuko-"Esta súper alto y con el cabello largo! Me recuerda mucho a mi papa…".  
"Si… esta diferente".  
"Dijo que quería una nueva imagen, que ya no era un niño y que iba siendo tiempo de madurar… o algo así"-rio.

Definitivamente se veía mayor, más maduro… más atractivo.

"Debiste estar con nosotros cuando vinimos caminando, un montón de chicas voltearon a verle!"-volvió a reír.  
"E-enserio…?".  
"Si! Creo que este año por fin será el año en que conseguirá esposa, por lo menos, eso espero"-sonrió contenta.

…porque eso la preocupaba tanto?

**Donde el no pudo ganar.**

Se preguntó una y otra vez en su soledad si en verdad era una maldición, la melancolía lo drogaba, la tristeza lo hacía ver visiones y la realidad no hacia más que golpearlo con fuerza.

Primero tuvo que enterrar a su primer amor luego de una guerra que acabo con miles de inocentes, Shinobu Kochou nunca pudo salir de su cabeza después de eso. Y ahora debía ver como su nueva mejor amiga, de quien se había enamorado perdidamente, se casaba con otro hombre.

"…que triste es esto del amor"-dijo decaído, dejando caer unas lágrimas, una sonrisa amarga decoraba su triste silueta.

Kanroji sabía que el la amaba, ella lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien… y aun así. Aun así le dejo besarla, le dejo tenerla, le dejo abrazarla… solo para que Iguro venga y la convierta su esposa.

_No… no era su culpa._

Él estaba imaginando cosas, todo siempre fue culpa de ellos dos, quienes eran muy amateurs en esto del amor. Ella tenía la mentalidad de una niña enamorada, él era, literalmente, aún muy joven para amar.

Pero aun así, aunque acepto todo este dolor y la perdida de otro amor verdadero… porque esta vez no se recuperaba?

Shinobu le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al no decirle sobre su planeado suicidio, Kanroji cogió esos pedazos en sus manos y se le entrego arreglado tras pasar un tiempo… pero para qué?

Ahora que seguía? Que le quedaba ver para poder cumplir su sueño de formar una familia?

"Tanjiro…?".

Lentamente volvió a la realidad, la cruda realidad, su cabeza giro a su derecha, donde yahacia Kanao con una yukata… una yukata que él conocía muy bien.

"Shinobu…?"-dijo confundido, alucinando ver a Shinobu en vez de Kanao.

…y entonces dejo de llorar.

**El amor de las abejas (parte cinco).**

"…de verdad te vas a casar?".

Tanjiro se giró a verle algo sorprendido, la pregunto vino de la nada, su voz sonaba más bajo que de costumbre… su olor era diferente.

"Si, por qué?".  
"…nada. Solo preguntaba…".

Pero como le dolía el corazón, una herida profunda y grande, palpitándole repetidas veces dentro suyo… no sabía por qué. No quería entenderlo, solo quería que se vaya y le dejara pasar un tiempo con su amigo.

_Amigo…?_

"Tanjiro".  
"Uhm…?"-se volteo a verle otra vez, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes y dejándose hipnotizar por ellos.  
"…tú me amas?"-pregunto intranquila, nerviosa, podía notarlo, su olor era de pura vergüenza.  
"Claro que si, por qué preguntas?"-Kanroji se puso rojísima, su gesto cambio a uno incomprensible pero adorable, Tanjiro aguanto una risa.  
"…entonces por qué te vas a c-casar con otra chica?"-dijo con una voz triste, aguda y rota, como si quisiera llorar.

Tanjiro entendió todo al instante, y aunque le doliera, no podía simplemente olvidar lo que le hizo y besarle aquí y ahora mismo.

"Porque mi amor por Kanao es diferente, Mitsuri".

El olor a pura melancolía y tristeza le hizo borrar su sonrisa, no tardo mucho antes de escuchar silenciosos sollozos.

"…p-pensé que cuando amabas a alguien, lo a-amabas incondicionalmente… sin buscar nada a cambio".

Tanjiro bajo la mirada, recordando esas palabras que dijo hace un año, cuando los dos parecían tener un amor platónico que solo la beneficiaba a ella.

"Eso dije…"-sonrió-"…pero en ese entonces a mí nadie me había amado de esa forma"-la imagen de su futura esposa vino a su cabeza.  
"Yo te amaba…"-dijo la pelirosa, su voz sonando más normal-"…siempre lo hice".  
"No es cierto"-le miro con un ceja alzada, seguro de que estaba mintiendo-"Quizá como amigo, pero nunca como yo lo hice".

Y entonces Kanroji alzo la mirada, el dolor en su pecho cicatrizo y se quedó ahí para siempre, como un recuerdo de lo tonta que había sido. De lo ingenua que fue al pensar que el amor tan infantil que sentía seria realidad, que un hombre fuerte y amable le despose tras ver lo compatibles que era, lo bien que se llevaban…

"…pero no te preocupes!"-Tanjiro sonrió solo como el solía hacerlo-"Siempre te voy a amar, Mitsuri. Sin pedir nada a cambio!".

_No… así no._

**Solo un pequeño empujon.**

"…por qué te casaste conmigo?".

La pregunta vino de la nada, mas sin embargo, Tanjiro no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, no hubo ni un respingo ni un movimiento brusco. Kanroji lo observo con algo de admiración… era como si el chico entendiera a la perfección sus sentimientos.

"No querías ser mi esposa?"-pregunto Tanjiro, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila, serena, perfecta-"Si quieres puedo cancelar nuestro matrimonio, no deseo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres… yo le explicare todo a Ubuyashiki".  
"N-no! No estoy descontenta por eso…"-se sonrojo bajo su haori, apegándose mas a su cuerpo, dejándose sostener por la mano en su hombro… segura-"…solo quiero saber. D-digo… de entre Kanao o Aoi… a ellas dos las conocías más… porque me escogiste a mí y no a alguna de ellas?"-levanto su vista, volviendo a chocar los colores de sus ojos.

Tanjiro amplio su sonrisa, mas cálida y genuina, lentamente elimino el espacio entre ellos y le planto un suave beso en su frente, dejando a la pelirosa aún más confundida… pero enamorada.

"Por qué te quiero, Mitsuri"-le dijo suavemente-"Creo que serias una gran esposa y una estupenda madre…"

Solo llevaban un año como amigos, la pérdida de tantos seres queridos los había unido como imanes, buscando confort en el otro. Un año después, Tanjiro se aparecería en la puerta de su casa con una anillo de oro a tempranas horas de la mañana, sonriente y con mucha confianza.

La boda la planearon ese día, al día siguiente se casaron, y ahora… ahora estaban los dos solos viendo las estrellas. Tanjiro abrazándole del hombro con su haori tapándolos a los dos.

Kanroji empezó a llorar.

"…por qué lloras?"-pregunto el pelirrojo.  
"…e-es que…"-se limpió la nariz-"…nunca pensé v-volve a encontrar a un hombre así… estoy tan feliz…".  
"Está bien…"-la abrazo, dejando que llorara sobre su pecho-"…yo tampoco pensé volver a encontrar a una mujer asi".

Tanjiro la escogió porque ella tenía esa fragancia llena de amor maternal que solo pudo distinguir en su difunta madre… ella lo acepto por que la hacía feliz y segura, tal como Iguro la hizo sentir antes de morir.

Al final si eran el uno para el otro, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

**Epilogo (To Be Surprised – Sondre Lerche).**

Con pancakes de desayuno, la familia Kamado se reunió a desayunar, dulce miel que solo Mitsuri sabia obtener, pan casero que Tanjiro aprendió gracias a Nezuko. Tres niños con color de pelo extravagante, una mesa y mucho aroma cálido de familia.

Giyuu, que a diferencia del amigo del que le pusieron el nombre, no dejaba de comer con una gran sonrisa, el mayor de todos y con ojos verdes que reflejaban lo fresca y amable de su personalidad.

Shinobu, la primera mujer que le robo el corazón, aunque con un poco de celos, Kanroji acepto ponerle el nombre a su única hija, quien era la viva imagen de su madre con solo una pequeña diferencia… sus mechones no eran verdes, estos eran rojos oscuros, como su padre.

Rengoku, el más pequeño de todos, el más tranquilo entre los tres, quien aun comía con ayuda de su madre, este era igual a Tanjiro, incluso nació con una marca en su frente que era similar a la cicatriz de su padre. El pequeño heredo la ridícula fuerza de su madre, por lo que su destino seria encargado a Ubuyashiki quien juro por su vida darle todo lo necesario al hijo que nazca con los genes más importantes de ambos padres.

Había uno más, descansando dentro de Mitsuri y con infinito misterio rodeándolo… pero eso era historia de otro libro.

**Its all i know!**

**(Rolen esos créditos)**

**Gracias por leer! Espero haberlos entretenido, si desean pueden pasarse por otro fic mio, Trisperado (triste + inesperad) que es otra historia que me tarde en escribir (ya que si por mi fuera, me demoraría quizá una vida puliendo el fic perfecto). **

**Pdta: Esta vez contestare brevemente a los 4 que dejaron reviews.**

**Sebku: Lo siento! Creo que quedo bien así como esta, el final es abierto, puede ser lo que tú quieras.  
Xstep: Espero esto pueda ser suficiente, gracias por el review.  
Erick Llatas: Gracias, significa mucho ya que en verdad me esmere en escribirlo.  
Jose Antonio: Eso es más que una victoria para mí, creo que me quedare en este fandom por un tiempo esta nuevo y fresco!**

**-evolvelove.**


End file.
